Navigator
by Mah-Xien
Summary: Alia had a hard time recognizing her emotions about a certain reploid. Little does she know that the reploid is having problems with his own. R & R!


Mai: I'm back with an iron fist! And with another story too!  
  
Iris: If you failed to notice, I'm the muse so that means...  
  
Mai: This story is an X/Alia. I wouldn't want plagiarism with my other stories...again...and oh, a great appreciation to Rogue Hunter, who has reviewed my recent three MMX stories. I hope you can read this! And also to the reviewer The Critic, I won't stop doing this until all those yaoi/yuri authors beat it!  
  
Iris: I think the author felt she was being loved...(looks around) not that kind of love, mind you! Loved as in adored!  
  
Mai: Cut the crap, Iris, and say the disclaimer, because your boyfriend is threatening me again with his weapon. Get your light saber out of my sight Zero!  
  
Iris: Okay. Mai doesn't own Mega Man X. She's playing too much of Mega Man X, Mega Man Xtreme 2, Mega Man X5 & Mega Man X6. And that is enough to drive her insane for MMX!  
  
Mai: Iris, dear, they didn't need to know that. And...okay, you red idiot! You can have your girlfriend! (shoves Iris to Zero's direction)  
  
~~  
  
NAVIGATOR  
  
By: Mai a.k.a. Blast_Hornet  
  
~~  
  
The sounds of battle rang in my ear. As I can't take any visual from where I sit right now, my auditory system is functioning quite well. While looking at the scanners that monitor his health, I cringed as it went a bar down. I'll be willing to bet that Lifesaver will have a grand time repairing him when he gets back.  
  
"X, please be careful." I said audibly. "You don't want to go limping to Lifesaver on your way home, do you?"  
  
"Don't worry, Alia. I'm fine." X's voice came through the static. Other from his voice, there are familiar plasma shots and a catch on X's breathing. "Nothing that an energy pack couldn't heal."  
  
"Alright then, but don't let me say to you 'I told you so.'" I remarked as I monitored the map of the terrain for the base. Checking around, I gasped to look at the high-energy signals. "X! There is a viral signal from there! What can you see?"  
  
"There are virus forms of Sigma here, Alia!" X replied. "I better get a move on!"  
  
I sighed when he moved away from the area. Trouble is great at finding X, I wonder why. But still, he's great at handling it, so it's no bias. The sounds from the area told me that X already entered a door. "X, please set your weapons. He's very near."  
  
"I'm on it." I checked on his system check and saw that he placed his buster charge to auto and his rapid-fire on. "Alia?" I was shaken out of my thoughts.  
  
"What is it, X?" my voice didn't go out as normal as it sounds. I hated it when I do involuntary things...  
  
"Don't let me worry you, Alia." He said calmly as he walks towards the door. "I always go out fine. This is another battle, but I'm ready to go out victorious."  
  
I turned silent on the statement the Hunter made. I just don't know how to react. One part of me really wants to say "I'm always worried for you.", but that will never go out of my mouth, not when I'm still a navigator for the Hunters.  
  
I leaned back on my chair and looked up. I can't talk to him about such a thing, can I? I mean, what would he do if he knew? It spells something bad for me...I don't want that to happen. I want to learn what he feels for me first before I tell mine.  
  
A sound notified me that the X has defeated yet another reploid. I felt sorry for the innocent reploids that are only infected by the Virus, and was to be retired by X and Zero. I remember the Skiver's words with Zero when they met.  
  
And to think of it now, Zero can relate what I'm probably feeling right now. But I'd look like an idiot if I just approach him right now during a terrible battle going on.  
  
I checked the status and gave the information to X as he goes out of the base. With another sigh, I stood up and walked towards the infirmary, where I know X will be, judging from the damage given. I know he is extra careful, but something tells me that he's not acting normal. And I know it can't be the virus.  
  
Entering the infirmary, I saw Lifesaver fixing a part of X's leg. I smiled. "I hate to say I told you so, but, I told you so."  
  
X grinned, scratching his head. "Sorry, Alia, I wasn't really paying attention at the battle. I'll talk to you later about it..."  
  
I nodded, and looked at Lifesaver who has just finished adjusting X's leg. With the Falcon armor complete, he was able to use it. I was even shocked when X told me about the time he got the parts. Dr. Light even knows me! The leg part of the Falcon armor is one of the most important parts, as it will enable X to fly from wall to wall.  
  
A little while later, X and I were walking out of the infirmary. "Please X, you are doing suicidal stunts almost every day now. I don't think wasting your life out there as many times is worth it."  
  
"But it will be worth it if wasting my life means the safety of the lives of others." X replied, smiling. X really has a good heart...Maybe that is why everyone likes him so much. I could overhear some maintenance reploids nearby talking about their superiors, and most of the responses are directed to X and Zero.  
  
"X, you said you haven't been paying attention at the battle..." I started in attempt to start off with the problem at hand. "How would you know that in the first place?"  
  
We went inside the assembly area, where I sat down on the controls. X was looking around, I don't know why, but it just irritates me to see him so silent for a while. I sighed, and tapped on the controls. "X, you have to talk to me if you want the situation to end there. You don't want to die because of that distraction, do you?"  
  
"Alright then." he sat down, and looked at me. I'm always wondering why do I feel so lost everytime I look at those blue orbs of his, and feel him staring back at me with the same expression. "My mind is always drifting away from the enemy, and into something else. I can't explain it...I never felt anything like this before. I believe that you would be able to tell me, as you are a girl and all..."  
  
I tilt my head, trying to find something to tell him. "Tell me then, X."  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I feel like my inside are melting, and it always bring a hot feeling to my face...I can't stand it...thinking about it is distracting me from my job."  
  
I nodded, taking in what he just said. There was a small blank space... "X, what is the _it_ you are talking about?"  
  
X looks down, as if fascinated at the floor structure. "A person to be exact...every time I sense this person with either of my five senses makes me feel like this..."  
  
I know what he is talking about. Externally, I smiled at him. But inside, I felt like shattering. He might feel something for someone else. And I, of all the people, was the person he approached for help. "I think I know what that is, X."  
  
"Really? What?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"If you had strong feelings for this person, feelings that couldn't possibly be of friends, you might actually love this person."  
  
X considered my statement deeper than I originally thought. Was that person that important to him?  
  
He was about to start to talk again when the large alarms of the Maverick Hunters rang. We looked at each other, and nodded.  
  
The world doesn't need us to distract each other from one's mission and job. So I had to keep this secret of mine far deeper than it should be, and so must X on his.  
  
~~  
  
Mai: Hmm...I think I kept you hanging...that's not good. Well, I don't think anything's good, actually. I'm speaking nonsense here...I don't know....And by the way, highway, a-way, here's another part of this story you wouldn't know (but you would know now) because this story was composed of Alia's POV.  
  
~~  
  
I panted as I ran out of the room. Oh man! Busted by an alarm!  
  
Alia had a cool definition of what I really feel for her...I wish I've told her, but since the world has its way of being recognized, I guess my personal life had to wait.  
  
~~  
  
Mai: Hm, so what do you think? I'm a bad thing when it comes to stories, so you wouldn't mind reviewing? It will only take a few minutes, promise! Thank you! 


End file.
